wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemniczy rybak/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Tajemniczy rybak U źródeł Dunaju. Czy o rozgłos szło Ilii Bruszowi, kiedy oznajmiał związkowym kolegom zamiar przepłynięcia Dunaju w całej długości, z wędką w ręku! Jeżeli tak, to mógł sobie powinszować powodzenia. Wszystkie dzienniki, wychodzące w miastach położonych nad Dunajem, zajęły się tym projektem i dawały obszerne i szczegółowe sprawozdania, pochlebiając zwycięzcy i zwracając uwagę ogółu na jego osobę. Popołudniu ósmego sierpnia, na dwa dni przed dniem oznaczonym na rozpoczęcie niezwykłej podróży, kilkudziesięciu gości zebrało się w wielkiej sali gospody w Sigmaringen, ale pomimo zbliżającego się dnia uroczystego, nie o bohaterze projektowanej wyprawy rozmawiali ci goście. Ważniejsze jeszcze wypadki stanowiły przedmiot rozmowy mieszkańców Dunajowych wybrzeży. Bo oto od kilku miesięcy trapiło te wybrzeża nieustanne rozbójnictwo. Trudno zliczyć napadane folwarki, złupione zamki, okradzione wille, a nawet morderstwa spełnione na mieszkańcach, stawiających opór niepochwytnym złoczyńcom. Sądząc z wielu poszlak, ten szereg zbrodni nie mógł być dziełem pojedynczych zbrodniarzy. Należało przypuszczać istnienie bandy dobrze zorganizowanej i zapewne licznej, oceniając z dokonanych przez nią czynów. Lecz co było dziwne, że banda ta działała tylko w najbliższem sąsiedztwie Dunaju, w odległości dwóch kilometrów od rzeki złoczyńcy nie dawali już znaku życia. Ale same wybrzeża w granicach państwa austrjackiego, węgierskiego, serbskiego czy rumuńskiego, były pustoszone przez bandytów, których nie udawało się nigdy pochwycić na uczynku. Po dokonaniu zbrodni znikali oni aż do nowego napadu, który zdarzał się nieraz o setki kilometrów od poprzedniego. W przerwach między jednem a drugiem przepadały wszelkie ślady zbrodniarzy, jakby się rozpłynęli w powietrzu; ulatniali się razem z łupem, niekiedy bardzo obfitym i ciężkim. Rządy państw niepokojonych przez te napady zaczęły wreszcie oburzać się ciągłem niepowodzeniem swoich władz policyjnych. Przeprowadzono nawet w tej sprawie korespondencję dyplomatyczną, a dzienniki doniosły, że państwa zainteresowane utworzyły międzynarodowy oddział policji, rozstawiony na wybrzeżach Dunaju, pod dowództwem jednego naczelnika. Wybór tego wodza przedstawiał niemałą trudność, ale w końcu zgodzono się na Karola Dragosza, ajenta policji węgierskiej, dobrze znanego w tych okolicach. Karol Dragosz był rzeczywiście człowiekiem wybitnych zdolności i zasługiwał na to wyróżnienie. Człowiek czterdziestopięcioletni, wzrostu średniego, szczupły, miał więcej siły moralnej niż fizycznej. Posiadał przytem wytrzymałość, konieczną do znoszenia trudów powołania, i dość męstwa, by stawić czoło niebezpieczeństwu. Urzędownie mieszkał w Budapeszcie, lecz najczęściej przebywał w podróży, zajęty śledzeniem jakiej subtelnej sprawy. Znał doskonale wszystkie języki i narzecza południowego wschodu Europy, co mu ułatwiało stosunki z mieszkańcami. Publiczność z zadowoleniem przyjęła wieść o mianowaniu Dragosza przywódcą wyprawy i w sali pod «Spotkaniem rybaków» rozbrzmiewały jednomyślnie jego pochwały. – Nie można było uczynić lepszego wyboru! – dowodził Ivetozar, gdy zapalono lampy w sali. – Znam Dragosza, To dzielny człowiek! – I zręczny – dodał Miklesko. – Ale będzie miał do czynienia z silnym przeciwnikiem – wyrzekł Weber, kiwając z powątpiewaniem głową. Zobaczymy go zresztą przy robocie. – Zobaczymy! – powtórzył Ivetozar. –On już z pewnością zaczął robotę; możesz pan być tego pewny. – Cztery dni temu otrzymał nominację – mówił Miklesko. – Niezawodnie już od trzech dni zabrał się do roboty. – Ale od czego zacznie? – zagadnął jakiś Rumun. – Trudno to zgadnąć – odparł żartobliwie jeden z gości. – Może skierował się do Białogrodu, może został w Budapeszcie… a może przyjechał tu, do Sigmaringen, i siedzi z nami w tej sali?… Przypuszczenie to obudziło ogólną wesołość. – W tej sali! – powtórzył Rumun. – A pocoby tu przyjeżdżał? – Poco? – odezwał się Serb, Michał Michaiłowicz. – Choćby po to, żeby pojutrze być obecnym przy wyjeździe Ilii Brusza… Jeżeli tylko – bo i to możliwe! – Ilia Brusz i Karol Dragosz nie są jedną i tą samą osobą!… Słuchacze zdumieni wpatrywali się w mówiącego. – Nie! Jeden tylko Michał Michaiłowicz miewa podobne pomysły! – A może – dodał on zamyślając się – może… Karl Dragosz ma inne podejrzenia… – Jakie? – Przypuśćmy, że ten zamiar przepłynięcia całego Dunaju, z wędką w ręku, wyda mu się podejrzanym?… – Dlaczego? – No! Bo byłaby to niezła sposobność dla łotra, ukryć się w skórze rybaka i to tak znakomitego rybaka… najbezpieczniejszy sposób zachowania «incognito»… Możnaby bez przeszkody dopuścić się mnóstwa zbrodni, pod warunkiem, ażeby między jedną a drugą dla niepoznaki łowić ryby… – Tak, ale na to trzeba być rybakiem – odezwał się prezydujący. – A rybołówstwo, to zajęcie uczciwych ludzi! Uwagę tę przyjęto z zapałem. Michał Michaiłowicz skorzystał z chwili i wznosząc w górę szklankę zawołał: – Zdrowie prezydującego! – Niech żyje! – zawtórowali chórem obecni. Siedzący przy bocznym stoliku, samotny gość, który przysłuchiwał się uważnie rozmowie, przyłączył swój głos do tego chóru i również wypił zdrowie prezydującego. Miklesko ujęty jego uprzejmością, gestem zaprosił go do swego stołu, z czego gość ów nie omieszkał skorzystać i zaraz przysiadł się do prezesa. – Czy mam zaszczyt mówić z kolegą – rybakiem? – zagadnął go Miklesko. – Z miłośnikiem rybołówstwa tylko – odrzekł skromnie nieznajomy. – Szkoda! Panie… – Jeger – podpowiedział nieznajomy. – Szkoda, panie Jeger, – dodał prezydujący – bo z tego wnoszę, że nie będziemy mieli nigdy zaszczytu zaliczyć pana do naszego stowarzyszenia. – Kto wie? – odrzekł Jeger – może i ja kiedyś zdecyduję się wziąć do ręki wędkę, a wtedy, znając odpowiednie warunki, zaciągnę się niezawodnie do pańskich szeregów… – Łatwo to spełnić i teraz, bo warunki są tak proste, że każdy może im zadość uczynić – zawołał Miklesko, ucieszony nadzieją zdobycia nowego członka. – Trzeba tylko opłacić skromną składkę roczną, lubić rybołówstwo i zapisać swoje nazwisko i adres na liście stowarzyszonych. A że już znam pańskie nazwisko, więc gdy otrzymam adres… – Wiedeń, ulica Lipska 43 – powiedział nieznajomy. – Więc za cenę dziesięciu guldenów rocznie możesz pan zostać członkiem «Związku rybaków». Obaj roześmieli się, a nieznajomy dodał: – Żadnych więcej formalności? Ja zaś sądziłem, że w tym «Związku» wszyscy muszą znać się osobiście… – Bynajmniej! – objaśnił Miklesko. – Jedni mieszkają tu, w Sigmaringen, inni na wybrzeżu morza Czarnego… Nie ułatwia to znajomości! – Prawda! – Naprzykład nasz najświeższy laureat Ilia Brusz. Nikt go nie zna. – Czy być może? – Napewno! – potwierdził Miklesko. – Od dwóch tygodni zaledwie został członkiem naszego «Związku». Dla nas wszystkich jego występ by? prawdziwą niespodzianką… – Jakiejże on jest narodowości? – Węgier. – A z której mianowicie strony kraju? – Z Szalki. – Gdzież to jest ta Szalka? – To mieścina na prawym brzegu Ipoty, rzeki, która wpada do Dunaju, o kilka mil powyżej Budapesztu. – Więc pan z nim sąsiadujesz, panie prezesie! – roześmiał się Jeger. – A raczej będę sąsiadował za jakie dwa lub trzy miesiące – odrzekł równie żartobliwym tonem Miklesko. – Bo tyle czasu zabierze mu zamierzona podróż… – Jeżeli ją odbędzie! – odezwał się drwiąco Serb, Michał Michaiłowicz, wtrącając się bez ceremonji do rozmowy. Inni członkowie rybackiego związku także zbliżyli się do prezydującego i nowego znajomego, pana Jegera. – Co to ma znaczyć? –oburzył się Miklesko. – Masz bardzo bujną wyobraźnię, Michale Michaiłowiczu! – Prosty żart, nic więcej, panie prezesie – odrzekł zagadnięty. – Ale jeżeli Ilia Brusz, według waszego zdania, nie jest ani złoczyńcą, ani ajentem policyjnym, jakiż mamy dowód, że nie zadrwił sobie poprostu z nas? Że nas nie wyprowadził w pole? Miklesko oburzył się na dobre. – Jesteś skłonny do złośliwych podejrzeń, Michale Michaiłowiczu! – odrzekł. – Ilia Brusz zrobił na mnie wrażenie dzielnego i uczciwego człowieka. Jest przytem członkiem «Związku rybaków na Dunaju». To także coś znaczy! – Brawo! – wykrzyknęli obecni. Michał Michaiłowicz, niezmieszany wcale uwagą prezesa, z wielką przytomnością umysłu pochwycił sposobność do nowego tematu. – W takim razie – zawołał, podnosząc szklankę wina – wypijmy zdrowie Ilii Brusza! – Niech żyje Ilia Brusz! – krzyknęli chórem wszyscy, a z nimi i pan Jeger, który swoją szklankę wychylił sumiennie do ostatniej kropli. Uwaga Michała Michaiłowicza nie była jednak zupełnie bezpodstawna. Bo Ilia Brusz, oznajmiwszy z wielkim rozgłosem plan swojej podróży, nie pokazał się wcale. Nikt o nim nie miał wiadomości. Nie byłoż to dziwne, że trzymał się tak na uboczu i czy nie można było posądzać, że nadużył łatwowierności swych kolegów? Ale niepewność niedługo już będzie trwała. Za trzydzieści sześć godzin wszystko się wyjaśni. Ci, których zaciekawiał zamiar Ilii, mieli się udać kilka mil w górę rzeki, za Sigmaringen. Zastaną tam niezawodnie Ilię, jeżeli to jest człowiek poważny i uczciwy, za jakiego uważał go prezes Miklesko. Ale pozostawała jeszcze jedna trudność. Gdzie właściwie wytrysku ją źródła Dunaju? Czy na mapach oznaczono je dokładnie? A może dążący na spotkanie w jednem miejscu, zminą się z Ilią, który zacznie podróż od innego punktu? Nie podlega wątpliwości, że Dunaj – zwany w starożytności Ister – ma źródło w wielkiem księstwie Badeńskiem. Geografowie oznaczają położenie źródła pod szóstym stopniem dziesięciu minutami długości wschodniej i pod czterdziestym siódmym stopniem czterdziestu ośmiu minutami szerokości. Ale to określenie obliczone jest co do minut, lecz nie co do sekund, co może stanowić znacznąróżnicę. A tu chodziło o to, by zarzucićwędkę w tem właśnie miejscu, gdzie pierwsza kropla wód Dunaju wytryska z ziemi, dążąc do morza Czarnego. Według podania, które długi czas uchodziło za pewnik geograficzny, źródło Dunaju ma wytryskać w książęcym ogrodzie Fürstenbergów. Kolebką jego jest marmurowy basen, z którego liczni turyści czerpią kubkami wodę. Może więc tam, przy basenie pełnym zawsze wody, pojawi się Ilia Brusz, rankiem dziesiątego sierpnia? Ale prawdziwe źródło wielkiej rzeki nie tam właściwie leży. Wiadomo już teraz, że Dunaj powstaje z połączenia dwóch strumyków, zwanych «Breg i Brigach», które spływając z wyniosłości ośmiuset siedmdziesięciu pięciu metrów, płyną przez bory Czarnego Lasu. Wody ich łączą się w Donaueschingen, o kilka mil powyżej Sigmaringen i odtąd już przybierają nazwę Dunaju. Jeżeliby któremu z tych dwóch strumieni należało przyznać pierwszeństwo, to chyba Bregowi, który jest dłuższy o trzydzieści siedm kilometrów, niż Brigach, a wytryska w Bryzgowji. Lecz ciekawi widzowie nie wątpili, że Ilia Brusz za punkt początkowy swej wyprawy obierze Donaueschingen i tam też zgromadzili się członkowie Związku, z prezesem swym, Miklesko. Wczesnym rankiem, dziesiątego sierpnia, rozstawili się na straży na wybrzeżu Bregu, w miejscu gdzie się łączą oba strumienie. Ale mijały godziny, a oczekiwany bohater nie ukazywał się. – Nie pojawi się wcale – mówili jedni. – To jakiś oszust – dodawali inni. – A my wszyscy wyszliśmy na łatwowiernych głupców! – szydził nieubłagany Michał Michaiłowicz. Jeden tylko Miklesko bronił wytrwale Ilii Brusza. – Nie! – powtarzał z uporem. – Nie uwierzę nigdy, ażeby członek «Związku rybaków na Dunaju» mógł oszukać i wprowadzić W błąd swoich kolegów! Niezawodnie coś opóźniło wyjazd Ilii Brusza. Bądźmy cierpliwi! Zobaczymy go niezadługo… Miklesko miał słuszność okazując tak niezachwianą ufność. Bo przed samą dziesiątą rozległ się krzyk w gromadce stojącej w tem miejscu, gdzie Brigach łączy się z Bregiem. – Płynie! Płynie! – wołano stamtąd. O dwieście kroków, na zakręcie Bregu ukazała się łódź, popychana wiosłem umieszczonem z tyłu, płynąca blizko brzegu, po za granicami prądu. Jeden tylko człowiek, stojący na tyle łodzi, kierował ją wiosłem. Był to ten sam człowiek, który przed kilku dniami wystąpił na konkursie Związku, jako zdobywca obu pierwszych nagród, Węgier Ilia Brusz. Kiedy łódź wypłynęła na połączone już wody dwóch strumieni, zatrzymała się, a wioślarz zarzuciwszy kotwicę, przymocował ją na wybrzeżu. Z łodzi wysiadł Ilia Brusz, którego wnet otoczyli ciekawi. Nie spodziewał się on zapewne zastać tak licznego zgromadzenia, bo wydawał się trochę zmieszany. Prezes Miklesko przyszedł go witać i podał mu rękę, Ilia Brusz uścisnął ją z uszanowaniem, zdjąwszy z głowy czapkę z futra foki. – Witaj nam Ilio Brusz! – przemówił Miklesko z wielką godnością – cieszę się, że widzę zwycięzcę z naszego konkursu! Zwycięzca skłonił się, a Miklesko mówił dalej: – Spotykając się tu, u źródła naszej międzynarodowej rzeki, wyprowadzamy stąd wniosek, że zamierzasz urzeczywistnić swój zamiar i przepłynąć z wędką w ręku całą długość Dunaju aż do samego ujścia. – Istotnie, panie prezesie, taki jest mój plan – odrzekł Ilia Brusz. – I dziś właśnie rozpoczynasz swą podróż? – Dziś, panie prezesie. – A w jaki sposób zamierzasz płynąć? – Poddając się prądowi. – W tej łodzi? – Tak, w tej łodzi. – Bez zatrzymywania się? – Przeciwnie! Będę się zatrzymywał na noc. – Ale wiesz chyba, że masz przebyć trzy tysiące kilometrów? – Płynąc dziesięć mil dziennie, powinienem przebyć tę przestrzeń w ciągu dwóch miesięcy. – A zatem, szczęśliwej podróży, Ilio! – Dziękuję z głębi serca, panie prezesie! Żeglarz skłonił się raz jeszcze zgromadzonym i wsiadł do łodzi, a tłumy ciekawych tłoczyły się na sam brzeg, ażeby widzieć jak odpłynie. Ilia wziął wędkę, założył przynętę, położył ją na ławeczce, wciągnął do łodzi kotwicę, silnem uderzeniem odepchnął łódź od brzegu, a potem, usiadłszy w tyle łodzi, zapuścił wędkę. Po chwili wyciągnął ją z wody. Piękny okoń trzepotał się na końcu wędki. Było to pomyślną wróżbą dla podróży, a gdy Ilia zakręcił łódź i ruszył, zebrani na brzegu żegnali odpływającego laureata pełnemi zapału okrzykami.